doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Whatever Happened to Sarah Jane? (Inhaltsangabe)
thumb|270px Whatever Happened to Sarah Jane? ist die 5. Episode der Serie The Sarah Jane Adventures und lief in der 1. Staffel. Handlung Teil 1 Nachdem Maria von Sarah Jane einen Alien-Würfel geschenkt bekommen hat, tüftelt sie vor dem Schlafen daran herum. Schließlich gelingt es ihr, die Form zu veränden, doch darüber schläft sie ein. Als sie am folgenden Morgen erwacht, sind Sarah Jane und Luke nicht mehr 'vorhanden' und niemand kann sich an sie erinnern. Im Haus gegenüber wohnt eine andere Frau, Andrea Yates, die offenkundig mit Maria und ihrem Vater befreundet ist. Marias Vater ist besorgt, dass seine Tochter anscheinend Menschen sieht, die es nicht gibt und auch eine nicht vorhandene Stimme hört - es ist Sarah Jane, die sie um Hilfe bittet. Maria beginnt, zu recherchieren. Sie findet heraus, dass Sarah Jane und Andrea Schulfreundinnen waren und eine von ihnen damals bei einem tragischen Unglück ertrunken ist. Die beiden Namen wechseln allerdings hin und her, als Maria sich die alte Zeitung ansieht. Andrea kramt unterdessen einen zweiten, gleichartigen Würfel hervor, worauf eine mysteriöse Gestalt in schwarzem Umhang erscheint und ihr anbietet, auch Marias Erinnerung zu löschen. Schließlich wird Maria von einem Graske eingefangen und in eine Zwischenwelt geschleppt. Doch sie kann ihm entkommen, just in dem Moment, in dem ihr Vater, der den Würfel findet, in eine Welt ohne Maria katapultiert wird. Jetzt ist er der einzige, der sich an seine Tochter erinnert. Maria landet unterdessen in einem Küstenort im Jahr 1964 und trifft auf der Strandpromenade auf die Schülerinnen Sarah Jane und Andrea. Teil 2 Natürlich gelingt es Maria nicht, den beiden Mädels begreiflich zu machen, was da passiert. Und schon ist auch der Graske wieder da und nimmt sie mit in eine nebelhafte Zwischenwelt, wo sie auf Sarah Jane trifft. Jene erfährt hier von der mysteriösen Gestalt mit dem Umhang, was sein Bestreben ist: Er wünscht nichts als Chaos und wenn Sarah Jane aus der Welt entfernt ist, kann dort ein Meteor einschlagen, den sie eigentlich unschädlich machen wollte. Schließlich will er mit ihrer Hilfe auch den Doctor ausfindig machen und ihn ebenfalls entfernen. Unterdessen feiert Andrea ihre Geburtstagsparty, doch Alan stellt sie in der Küche zur Rede bis sie schließlich zugibt, als sie seinerzeit am Pier hing und hinabzufallen drohte, die Offerte bekommen zu haben, ihr Leben zu retten indem sie mit Sarah Jane tauscht. In ihrer Verzweiflung willigte sie ein. Danach sollte sie mit Hilfe des Würfels alles vergessen - bis Maria sie erinnerte. Nun hat sie nur die Möglichkeit, auch Alan entfernen zu lassen und schon ist ihm ein Graske auf den Fersen. Clyde, der auch auf der Feier ist, hat unterdessen den Fernseher eingeschaltet, denn dort berichtet man über den Meteor, der sich der Erde nähert. Alan gelingt es, den Graske auszutricksen und seine Menschen-Fang-Pistole an sich zu bringen, mit der er Maria zurückholen kann. Am Ende können sie Andrea überzeugen, den alten Deal rückgängig zu machen und sich der mysteriösen Gestalt zu verweigern auch wenn das bedeutet, dass sie als junges Mädchen stirbt. Sarah Jane kann zurückkehren und in letzter Sekunde mit Hilfe ihres genialen Computers 'Mr. Smith' den Meteor zerstören. So hat letztlich Andrea, in dem Wissen von ihrer Freundin niemals vergessen zu werden, mit ihrer Entscheidung die Welt gerettet. Kategorie: Inhaltsangaben (SJA)